laluneroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Quincey
Personality First impressions are everything. therefore, most likely upon first meeting Quincey- especially if you are enrolled in any sort of upper class occupation- one will find a man of refined charm. Spending several years practicing the art of eloquence that every radio star seemed to possess, the moth seems obsessed with mimicking their pristine nature. It will not take long, however, for one to realize this is a complete facade. Once his act has fallen, he becomes a rather spiteful and uninterested yet blunt individual. To those whom he envies, he can be bitter and purposefully cruel, having very little patience for anything relating to them. To those whom he finds neutral, he is rather disinterested and dismissive. This however changes quite quickly when topics of interest are brought up or strike his fancy. And finally, to those he finds worthy of attention, he meets with a more gentle tone, determined to assist in their happiness- especially if it benefits him. Though this is a rather rare position to be in. Abilities Flight: Despite being the wings of an insect, mothmen wings are significantly larger and more durable. Able to withstand water far better than their smaller relative, they do get weighted down so flight isn’t impossible, but does become rather difficult in precipitation. Because of this, mothmen often prefer the cover of trees during rainy days. Limitations: Wings become heavy when wet. Illuminated Eyes: When alarmed or subject to any emotional extremity, the eyes of a mothman glow a vibrant red, sometimes forming brighter swirls within the iris if further provoked. This is most likely an intimidation tactic evolved for survival purposes and is purely cosmetic. Limitations: Not well concealed, gives away alarm. Moth Whisperer: As members of the same insect group, mothmen and moths have the capability of communication between each other. This can be useful when word on the street comes in handy.. Since moths can be quite the gossipers. However they are easily distracted and often in the face of lighting become obsessive and useless- ignoring all else but the light source. Limitations: Lamp. History Long before any world war came a dispute that wracked the colonies surfaced, reaching even further beyond the sea to England. It was during the revolutionary war that the moth species soon learned perhaps growing close to humanity was not the best idea. Wars were not a foreign concept, but little had prepared them for the firestorm newfound weaponry had provided. The battles especially impacted the stomping grounds of the ancestors of the mothman family that would eventually adopt the surname Montgomery, shaking their belief that humans were safe enough to associate with. Gradually, tensions around the area seemed to calm, the Montgomerys eventually reassociated with the human world around them. It wasn’t until the Civil War that the species faced their greatest moments of peril. Their home of choice was now known to the states as West Virginia, it’s deep woods and dense forests filled with pines were a haven for mothkind. Therefore, when the normally peaceful terrain became a firestorm of battles between the Confederacy and the Union, humans were not the only casualties despite the war being strictly humanity based. It was during this time the montgomerys’ gradual acceptance of humanity bonds were quickly demolished. The head of the family, Dason Montgomery- Quincey’s Grandfather, advised them to revert to traditional ways. The emergence of World War I only solidifying a fear of humanity deep within the hearts and minds of the moth clan. And, it was only a few years prior in 1908, twins were born to the human fearing family. A girl and a boy, formally known as Clementine and Quincey. - - - Growing up in a large household consisting of a hardworking mother and father, an elder brother and sister, a twin sister, and three younger sisters, Quincey was far from the center of attention. His eldest brother Atticus did his best around his work to dote upon his only other brother, sharing special time after a long day of chores with Quincey listening to the only piece of human technology the family owned- an old static-ridden radio. This was something the two did in private, as the family certainly would never approve of it. The early 1900’s brought forth the rise of jazz, a hip genre that struck the very heart of the young moth. It was from those special hours that his love of music sprouted, his desire to become a musical star only growing by the day. And Atticus, despite knowing the dream was incredibly far fetched and risky, could not help but fuel and encourage the light in his brother’s eyes. To him, Quincey’s child-like hope was worth the world, even if it was one day to be met with family opposition. Atticus eventually taught him how to play the guitar as well, revealing that the radio was not the only human object he had kept in hiding from the family. The instrument had been passed down through a couple generations in secrecy, and despite it’s slightly off tune sound and rustic battered exterior, there was no greater possession on earth to the two. - - - The early 1900’s for the human world was full of exploration and invention, though with the discovery of new lands, new illnesses also began wreaking havoc throughout the communities. Despite their separation from humanity, Yellow fever soon found its way into the cryptid community. What started off as a simple cough, soon turned deadly for a few of the forest dwellers. It did not take long for Quincey’s father to join the list, and eventually, Atticus began showing signs of the illness much to the family’s mournful dismay. Though Atticus did his best to push past the illness for the sake of the family he now held responsibility to uphold, he gradually deteriorated, eventually succumbing to the fever. Without any currency for medication nor the bravery to seek a human doctor, any home remedy was no match. And on his death-bed, he asked of Quincey a final request- never cease his joy in song. Topping it all off, he gifted him his most prized possession, the battered old guitar that he knew his younger brother adored. It was in these final hours, as he held Atticus tight even after his final breath, Quincey found undying determination to continue to play and improve. - - - His newfound obsession brought him the willpower to master guitar, eagerly embracing new knowledge pertaining to it despite the fear that still ran deep in his family- especially now that human diseases had left Quincey’s mother, Ella-Mae, a widow and without her eldest son. Normally a rather even tempered and calm woman whom preferred the role of supporter rather than leader, Ella was now faced with a new role despite her churning emotional turmoil. Her strictness increased, and her lenient attitude towards Quincey was halted- pushing him to follow the life his family had prior. Needless to say when he brought up his counter argument- that he had a promise to uphold and that he had no intention of going back on it, his mother was distraught. The reminder that he also had not only the radio, but an instrument as well caused her to panic. However, instead of anger and rage from his mother, Quincey was met with tears and sorrow, Ella soon begging him to cease his obsession with humanity. Eventually the moth agreed, finding it hard to deny his mother’s desperate plea. And with that decision, he did his best to take care of the family within traditional boundaries- though music and his brother’s wish still remained a constant in his mind. - - - The years that followed were met with reluctant obedience, Quincey following in his father’s footsteps despite his heart being far far away from the simple life his family led. While it may have seemed the life he had laid out before him was safe and contentable, the mothman was restless. His guitar became an outlet, music a renewal through the suppressive continuation of his day to day life. And though he continued to play as a guilty pleasure, his mother hesitantly allowed it as long as he kept it under wraps and remained far from humanity in the process. This of course was fairly doable in the dense forests of West Virginia even with the steadily growing population of humanity. Simply coasting through life, Quincey eventually befriended a kindhearted mothwoman by the name of Lacey. Lacey was the daughter of a family whom had continuously assisted the unfortunate Montgomerys through the tremendous struggles life in the wilderness brought. And though Lacey was patient and good hearted, Quincey remained distant, though he appreciated her giving nature and would do his best to return the favor. This unfortunately, only caused her to grow more attached. - - - Lacey’s company did give Quincey better days, they spent quite a bit of time together even though the mothwoman was often met with dim or little response from the drained man. Glimpses of his prior passionate personality would surface- those moments were what kept Lacey around. It was also what gave Quincey’s mother a smidge of hope that her son may one day thrive even in their wilderness life far from humanity. It was with her encouragement and a gradual acceptance that his past dreams must remain as such, that convinced Quincey to propose to Lacey soon after. The engagement lasted a couple months, Quincey did his best to ensure his future bride would have the basics taken care of. Lacey was an easily agreeable type, content with anything as long as he was happy with the arrangement as well. Despite his bride’s laid back and cheerful nature and the excitable support of both sides of the family, the mothman found himself dragging his feet with every decision to be made. It seemed this went unnoticed until Quincey was approached about it by his twin sister Clementine, a week before the wedding. Clementine had always held the same adventurous spirit as Quincey, though her nature manifested itself in more physically challenging interests than musical. Throughout his life she was rather independent, far better at surviving without humanity than he seemed to be. Normally the type to play rough, it was of little surprise the rugged go-getter minded mothwoman met her twin with a blunt question. What would you regret most? Unable to give her a confident answer, this left him with heavy thinking to do. However despite her words, Quincey faced his wedding day with a distant-minded smile. - - - The ceremony started off normal, both families in good spirit. However, it did not take long for all to notice a lack of a certain groom. Despite waiting an hour or two, the mothman seemed to have disappeared into thin air. It was minutes prior to walking down the aisle that Quincey had a moment of panic. Knowing that following through in obedient agreement as he always did would prove to be an irreversible choice this time around. It was truly a choice of the lesser evils- between a living of merely surviving as he always did, perhaps moments of happiness but heart far from both his future wife and the life they would create together as well as a promise and dreams left broken, or leaving behind all he had ever known. Risking relationships with his friends and family for a dream he couldn’t guarantee, but would be given the freedom to pursue. It was in an act of panic, he chose the latter, packing what little belongings he had sloppily and vanishing from the community without a trace- save for one hastily written letter with a short apology left on his mother’s bedside table. - - - Making the trip by foot or flight from West Virginia to the musical city of New Orleans was no easy feat, but the now determined moth was more desperate than ever. Forcing himself to focus on his goals, he was determined to do what it took to ensure all he left behind was not in vain. Unfortunately, the big bustling human city couldn't be more different than his life back home, and he found himself lost in the tornado of everyday life in the grand city. Thankfully it was not too hard to find the musical hub, doing his best to practice glamour in order to blend in and mingle with the talent there. Playing wherever he could despite only having guitar in hand, Quincey gave it his all to be noticed, but found himself blending in and falling short compared to the quick pace and intense demand a city of talent expected. It was by sure luck one day, he just so happened to be pointed in the direction of a talent agency by a local music store owner. With newfound hope, the musical moth was quick to apply and prayed this would be his chance to the spotlight. For fame would not only mean financial stability, but surely a fulfilled promise to his brother, and proof his choice to burn so many bridges at once was not in vain. - - - On the day of the audition, Quincey dressed in the same suit he had worn the day he almost said his vows. Though rather than disappoint, he found himself the one disappointed as the agency gave him a crushing reality check. He was bland, his music was average, nothing about him stood out. In a city of swing and upbeat tunes, even his cheerful strumming held little match against the talents of the era. The music industry was a competitive place, only the best survived and the statistics were stacked against him. With a heavy heart, Quincey was left wondering if the choice he made was truly the worst one possible, and he was left with the consequences of his actions. He now had a choice to make, and after a couple days of sulking, the Mothman finally wrote a letter to the family he had left so far behind. Once he sat down to write out all he wished to say, he found himself staring long and hard at the paper before him. So many things he wished to say, yet it was uncertain just how feelings were left back home. He knew his mother surely was distraught, his fiancee most likely felt betrayed, there was so much he wanted to apologize for. As his mind wandered over all the disappointment surely aimed his way, and the pain his mother would feel reading such words, he found himself scribbling out a lie- a lie that he was doing just fine. The words he wrote spoke of success, of friends he made, of adventures he already was having in the city he dreamed about as a child. A cheerful assurance that he was very much alive, an overall lack of reality that behind those words sat a man whom truly had no idea where to go next. Though it was because of this lie, he found the determination once more to prove them true. - - - The letter received was well met, his mother was relieved that her son was alive and seemed well, wishing him the best and ensuring that her love for him was unshaken no matter the situation, and that despite it all, he was always welcome back home. Quincey chose to continue his quest to give validity to his written words. Striking up a deal with one of the music shopkeepers in town, he was allowed to take up residency in the small apartment above the store, working there for room and board. Even though he was a monster, Quincey took great care in keeping his true form hidden from humanity, though there were many close calls. Using his break times to take refuge in seclusion and recharge, he managed to coexist through a good four years. Spending long hours into the night after the shop had closed, Quincey would often times practice other instruments the building held within. He found particular talent with a dusty old piano, eagerly taking in lessons each music book the store offered held. Though he was never able to afford enough to purchase much since his payment was already spent on residency, he was grateful the shopkeep allowed him to play after hours. It was because of this that the moth was finally allowed to let his musical talent shine. - - - Though he was rather fortunate of the shopkeeper’s willingness to help him in his time of need, the fact of the matter was, he was making no money. Sure he was receiving the necessities, but when a letter from back home arrived through raven, it’s contents caused the mothman’s heart to grow heavy. The letter, addressed from his sister, explained that their mother was rather ill with an ailment no one knew of. Still avoiding humanity’s association, the community was at a loss of what it could be. It was because of this, Quincey wrote back an option he knew his mother would not be fondest of. Begging her to move to the city to seek better care, it took several weeks of thought before his mother finally accepted a compromise- to live not in the bustling human city of New Orleans, but to settle in Pinelight, surrounded by monsters of all sorts. It was her confirmation that made Quincey realize he had to make some massive adjustments to his housing situation and career. The shop was small, therefore the shopkeeper was not able to afford to pay quincey outside of room and board. Distraught, the mothman began his desperate hunt for a new job- asking around to see if anyone had any need for a man of his musical specialties. With a tremendous stroke of luck, word of a new bar had caught his eye seeking someone to fill the role of “entertainment lead”, and Quincey was quite quick to rush over and apply. Pausing outside the doorway to the reopened establishment, his prior flashbacks of rejection nearly caught him. However, knowing this could be the chance he needed to take care of his mother, he felt his legs continue on, finding himself practically begging Benen and Priscilla to hire him. Seeking a spot preferably front and center amongst the spotlight, the moth was quite appalled to find out someone had already been hired, though they still needed a few musicians it seemed. Though his spirits were knocked down a peg, he took up the offer with eagerness, figuring he could work his way up to the top, and even beyond, eventually. It was from then on, Quincey made the painful decision to quit his prior job, acquire a small yet suitable two-room apartment in Pinelight, and make the commute to the city of song every workday without fail. With his first paycheck, he managed to purchase his mother a bus ticket for a far more comfortable travel than he endured on his journey to the southern state. - - - The reunion with his mother was bittersweet. He was happy to see her again, and relieved she agreed to seek help even if it meant living so close to humanity. It was a scary transition, though the two moths continue to fight through the trials of everyday life in their new situation. It is to this day, he does his best to ensure she lives comfortable, seeking the care necessary to help her cope with her ailment. The newfound determination in Quincey to achieve fame and fortune may be ill advised, though for his promise to both his brother and mother, and the many sisters back home, he is willing to go the distance and step on anyone in his way, even if such aspects are unknown to those he promised to. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Music * Sunny days * Pine trees * Watermelon * Confidence Dislikes * Being ignored * Rain * CATS * His original accent * Humidity * Sudden Bright Lights * Strong alcohol Category:La'Lune Staff